


Nobody Likes the Football Team

by Iswimfast03



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Athletes, Implied Relationships, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iswimfast03/pseuds/Iswimfast03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being harrassed by a football player, Ray- a swimmer- meets Joel- the captain of the baseball team- when he comes to his defense. They start working out together and strike up a friendship, but will it become more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Football Players are Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fic. Hopefully you like it. I might continue this universe and explain how the other couples met each other. Let me know if that interests you. Thanks =)

“Yo! Swim dork! What the fuck are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be pruning your skin in some water? Not wasting your time on the stupid weights.” I groaned. _Just my fucking luck. 5 minutes left until my lifting is finished and I can go home, and some rude football player decided to berate me for being in the shared athlete weight room. Whatever. Only 4 minutes now. Just ignore him._

“What? Not going to answer me? Too scared to be on dry land? Poor baby.”

“Nope. Just trying to finish my workout so I can go home and sleep.” I replied, deciding it’d be easier to just answer kindly and hoped he gave up. _Just 3 minutes._

“Awwww. Poor baby is tired? Real athletes wouldn’t be tired from using tiny weights like those!”

I decided to stay silent. I had been working out for 2 hours now, had practice at 6 this morning, and classes from 8 am until 12, and from 1 until 3. It was now almost 5:15. I deserved to be tired.

“Look at that. You can’t even deny it… Poor swimming baby. Thinks he’s got it so bad. Try playing a real sport like-“

“Brandon. Shut the FUCK UP!” Yelled some other dude, interrupting his bullying. “Just because your jealous that the swimmers weights are twice what you can lift doesn’t mean you can bully him…” I laughed at that, and the bully- Brandon- sputtered.

“Oh fuck you Joel. You and the baseball dudes think your so cool just because you’ve won a few games.”

“Yeah yeah. Just leave the other teams alone. This is why nobody likes the football team.” Joel replied, rolling his eyes and grinning at Ray.

“Whatever dude.” Brandon said laughing. “Everyone loves the football team, we make all the money.”

Ray realized it was finally 5:15 and he could finish his workout. He hated his Tuesdays and Thursdays, and wished he could work out with the team, but they had dry land from 1 until 3 and he was in class. He started to clean off the weights and head out, but was stopped on his way out of the door by the guy who had stopped Brandon.

“Hey. Sorry about that asshole. The football team doesn’t know how to be nice to other athletes.” He said, grinning apologetically. “I’m Joel Heyman by the way. Captain of the baseball team. Also a Junior Theatre major. And you are?”

“Ray. Swimmer. I’m still undecided- looking at film making, but not sure. Oh- I’m also a sophomore.”

“Ah. You’re the first swimmer I’ve met! You guys just always in together or something?”

“Yeah- we usually all work out together, but I have class then.”

“Well, Ray, you look like shit, so I’m gonna let you go. But how about we exchange numbers, that way if any football players bother you later you have someone to contact for help.”

“Thanks dude. Um, let me see your phone and I’ll put it in.” He handed his phone over and I put my name and number in it, quickly calling myself too so I had his number. Then I handed it back and said goodbye before heading to my house off-campus. I had a grin on my face because no matter how annoying Brandon was, Joel was still pretty cute. A few minutes later he received a text.

**Joel 5:21 pm:**

Seriously sorry about Brandon. The football team and baseball team have less of a rivalry because the baseball team is good enough to be popular, so Brandon isn’t rude to me, but he is still an asshole.

**Ray 5:22 pm:**

No problem. Swim team gets no respect. I’m used to it.

**Joel 5:23 pm:**

Aren’t you guys like undefeated or something? You probably should be cut some slack- you do better than everyone else combined!

**Joel 5:26 pm:**

Wanna meet up at like 4 on Thursday to work out? I have to be there for 2 hours anyway, and it’s more fun to work out with someone else.

**Ray 5:27 pm:**

Sure, sounds good. I hate working out by myself anyway.


	2. Meet the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets home. His roommates and neighbors are introduced. Day one of working out together begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really consists of a lot of background with a little continuation in the plot towards the end.

Ray finally made it home around 15 minutes after he left. Some of my teammates and I decided to get a house together off-campus, and there were 6 of us. It was only a 5 bedroom house but that didn’t matter too much. 2 of them were dating, so that made the question of who had to share a room easy. We all bonded when we discovered our love for video games. Michael, Gavin and I were all sophomores. Gavin was a film major with a concentration in special effects. Michael was still undecided as well, but he was looking at computer science. He often played the most frustrating games, and he thought he could look at video game design. My other three roommates, Geoff, Jack and Ryan bonded over their shared computer science major, and then discovered their love for video games. Geoff was interested in working with tech support. Ryan has a networking concentration while Jack has a programming concentration.

                At the beginning of the spring semester of last year, Michael and Gavin finally confessed to each other that they were interested, and started dating soon after. They’ve been together for almost 9 months now, and while it’s lead to some awkward moments- despite sharing a room, they’ve gotten a bit intimate in the living room, kitchen, entertainment room, pretty much everywhere and had one of us walk in on them- and some moments he can never unsee, it makes them happy, so everyone is happy for them.

                Geoff and Jack are dating some of their friends from the women’s swim team. Griffon is the perfect match for Geoff, with her tattoos and piercing to match Geoff’s. Caiti is an international student who decided to come to college in Texas rather than stay in Australia where she’s from, and she and Jack started dating within the first month of her starting last year. Caiti is a sophomore like Ray, but Griffon is a junior. Geoff is a bit older than Jack and Ryan though, because he was a photographer in the army before coming to college. Ryan is the oddball of the group, as his girlfriend wasn’t an athlete at all. He met his girlfriend because she was the tutor for his biology class, and she is a pre-vet major.

                Caiti and Griffon lived in the house right next door with their friends Meg and Lindsay- who are also on the swim team and are also in a relationship. The house on the other side has some of the other boys on the swim team- Caleb, Trevor, Jeremy, Matt and Kdin. They all would often hang out in the backyards since they connected and they were all pretty good friends. Jeremy and Matt were also dating, and Kdin and Trevor were both dating some of the girls on the swim team, and Caleb was dating his elementary education major high school sweetheart. We were fortunate to have a really tolerant campus, and a swim team that was supportive of all sexualities, especially since lately Michael and Gavin seemed to be getting quite close to Meg and Lindsay.

                When he walked into the kitchen, Geoff and Griffon were in there cooking, and were making enough food for everyone so he decided to work on some homework before dinner. 45 minutes later Ray was stuffing his face with spaghetti while watching “It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia” with everyone. He then played some Halo with everyone until 9 when he finally succumbed to exhaustion and headed to bed.

He woke up at 9 on Wednesday and grabbed a bowl of cereal before heading out. He had a 10 o’clock class and another class at 12, and then had the afternoon off until 4- when he had practice. The day went by pretty quickly, filled with classes and homework and video games until 9 again when he headed to bed.

Thursday morning he woke up to a text from Joel asking if they were still on for working out again at 4. He replied back with a quick “yep” and set about his day- starting with early morning practice- filled with classes. When he finished classes he headed back to his house, grabbed a snack and changed to head to the gym, arriving just before 4 and waiting for Joel. As he was waiting he saw Brandon again, who started to walk towards him, but then looked nervous and quickly walked away. He turned around to see Joel starting to walk over to him.

“Hey Ray.” He said, chuckling at his rhyme.

“Hey man.” He replied with a glare.

“Walked into that one.” He said with a laugh. “Anyway, ready to start.”

The next two hours seemed to speed by, as he spent the time chatting with Joel. He learned that he really wanted to be an actor, but had issues because he never had time to be in any of the school plays. His friends Burnie and Matt were also interested in theatre, and were on the baseball team as well. He was also a huge gamer, and loved Halo. He and his friends had an idea for a web series based on Halo that sounded awesome. But mostly, he spent the time laughing at the stories Joel told. When they finished Joel and Ray exchanged gamertags and agreed to meet up to work out every Tuesday and Thursday together. Ray left the gym with a smile.


End file.
